I Will Still Love You Even If My Heart Breaks
by LifeBios
Summary: They once were close but due to their difference they're separate. Tomoya is a popular students and a social type while Youhei is a nerd that likes to read. One day they have a project together and Tomoya want to use this chance to regain back their lost friendship while Youhei want to distant themselves and focus on finishing this project. (Story Request by ben4kevin)


The first time he met Youhei is when they still in kindergarten, the boy was his first friend and his first crush. The first time he met him was when it was recess and the boy is all alone while reading a book. At first he doesn't want to be friend with a boring nerd but it all changes on that day when he fell off from the bicycle and hurt his leg. At that time Youhei was there and witness the whole incident and the next thing the boy did is putting him a band aid on his wound. That was the first time Tomoya ever felt any attraction to someone else and that's the first time he wants to knew Youhei more than anyone else.

"Let's become friend." Those few words has changed his life.

The smile Youhei shows to him makes his heart skip a beat.

"Sure." he replies happily.

From that day they start playing together and done every activity together. It is hard to separate them which cause dislike on other students. At that time they're still kids but as they start to grow up everything start to change. Tomoya start to grow up into a handsome and attractive young man which makes all the girls chase him every day and try to get on his good side. Despite everything they still remain strong together.

"Tomoya!"

Once again a certain day changes every day, Tomoya suddenly feel his heart start to beat very fast when he see Youhei. It didn't take long for him to notice that he has a crush on his best friend. If they made a contact he will feel slightly embarrass and quickly cover it up so Youhei won't notice since he doesn't want their friendship to be ruin. On that they when they're hanging out together a group of students suddenly come forward and say those words that changes everything.

"You still hanging out with that loser?"

From that day Tomoya seems trouble and Youhei is shock as well, that is when they stop hanging out with each other. Youhei doesn't want to cause any trouble to his best friend so he decide this is for the best for both of their future. When his parents asks about Tomoya he simply lie and change the subject and Tomoya never asks why he suddenly stop coming to his home and hang out with the other popular kids.

As simple as that they are no longer friends anymore and go on back to their normal live without each other.

* * *

><p>-5 years later-<p>

"Uh . . ." Youhei sighs as knock off the alarm clock beside him before he slowly get up from his bed. "6.30 a.m. already?"

It looks like he has some time to get ready for school so he lie back down on his back and yawn loudly while trying to reach out his hand for his glasses. That's right people! Sunohara Youhei starts wearing glasses when he first enter middle school since he keep spending his time reading books in the dark causing his vision to get blur. He didn't bother to wear contacts when he keep hearing about the news that people are going blind because they forget to take off their contacts before sleeping.

Once he enters high school he decides to stay in the dorm so he can become more responsible of his own life since he decides to enter a good college as soon high school ends. If he wants to become a professional doctor someday then he might as well start from childhood so he can get a higher chance on scholarship. His parents has high hope on him since he is smart and as a good son he wants to make their dream comes true. After putting on his uniform he grab his bag and walk out. He is consider as one of those smart students that the high school has high hopes on which is the same as being a model student.

"Sunohara kun."

He turns around when he heard his name being call and sees Nagisa walking toward him with a wide smile on her face. After he stop being friend with Tomoya Nagisa come into his life and they become close right away since he find lots of similarity with her. They both are loner and consider as a type of person that someone doesn't want to be friend with.

"Nagisa chan, good morning." He greets her.

"Good morning to you too." She shyly smile. "What book are you reading?" She asks.

"Biology." He tells as he shows her the cover of the book.

"You are so smart Sunohara kun."

Nagisa didn't take the same subject as him since she didn't take the science class. She always get average mark different from him who always got an 'A+' for everything.

"It's nothing, all you have to do is understand what you're studying and then it will become so easy." He tells her. "I can teach you if you want."

"You always help me, thanks you so much."

"You're welcome."

They walk side by side to school together just like every day but then Nagisa fall down when a certain vehicle suddenly pass by in a fast speed. Sunohara book fly away making him froze when the vehicle stop before them.

"Na-Nagisa, are you alright?" He asks as he kneel.

The guy on the motorbike get off with the girl behind him, she smirk at them as she gives a kiss on the guy cheek before she walks away while swinging her hips. The guy take off his helmet revealing a seductive smile when he make eye contact with people before him.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there." he says.

Sunohara look away when he notice the guy is Tomoya.

"It's alright." Nagisa reply as slowly she stand up while trying to balance herself.

Tomoya look down and pick up the book, he narrow his eyes noticing the subject is so boring before he hands it to Sunohara.

"Here!"

Sunohara hesitate to take it from his hands.

"Just take it!" He shove it at Sunohara hand. "Geez, at least show some gratitude that I help you." Tomoya complaints and Sunohara continue to keep his head down when Tomoya yell at him. Nagisa turn to look at her friend and notice his uneasiness.

"We have to go now, Sunohara kun has morning class." She tells.

Tomoya looks like he is angry but let them walk away anyway.

"Are you okay?" She whispers.

"I'm fine."

He feels so nervous when Tomoya speak to him for the first time after half of decade. Why does Tomoya even bother to speak to him suddenly? Wouldn't it be better if they continue to ignore each other to keep their reputation safe? Tomoya will remain as a popular guy in school while he be the nerd that ace in every class. This is how it supposed to be, right?

"Sunohara kun, I know I'm not that reliable but if there's anything I can help you with please don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you so much Nagisa chan."

It is a good thing he has a good friend like her.

* * *

><p>Once again that childhood friend of his make him jealous.<p>

"He's hanging out with that girl again."

Every day he always see them walking to school together making him annoy, what's so great about her? Ever since that day Youhei stop talking to him make him sad but once he found out that girl replaces him make him angry. Does that mean he stop being friend with him because of that girl? This is not fair. Why does girl keep ruin the boys bond? If she didn't exist he would have been Youhei one and only friend in the world. He doesn't like it when someone else is touching what belongs to him.

One day when he go to school with a random girl for fun he sees Youhei and that girl again. He purposely pass by them at fast speed and laugh when the girl fall down. It is annoying to see Youhei try not look at him face to face and it starts getting on his mood when the girl try to take Youhei away from him by saying that Youhei need to go to his morning class. He is not an idiot since he already know Youhei schedule for today.

"Damn . . ." He put his legs on the table and sighs.

When did everything changes?

"What's up with you today Okazaki Tomoya? You keep sighing."

He looks up and stare at Kyou.

"I have no mood to handle your attitude today." He use a hand sign to chase her away.

"HEY!" She shouts.

When Tomoya sighs once again her anger completely forgotten.

"Are you really alright? This is the first time I see you in trouble."

He looks up at her and wonder if he should share his problem with her or not. Even though she likes to kick him every time she's annoy but she is actually a good friend that will always help people when they're in trouble.

"I have a crush on my childhood friend." He answers.

"Same school?"

"Same."

"Same class."

"No."

"Economics, art or science?"

"Science."

"Oh . . ." She giggles. "Good news, we will soon join with the science class soon for a project."

"Huh?"

"It's true, we have to do a project together since the Science class doesn't have enough people. I'm sure you understand only a few certain smart people can only enter that class. For example Sunohara Youhei, one of the smartest student in our school."

Tomoya twitches when he hears his friend name.

"So . . . You must know a way to pair me up with someone, right?" he asks.

"Sure." She smirks. "You want me to pair you with this childhood friend of yours and avoid failing another project don't you?"

"You read my mind." He smiles back.

"Well, that will comes with a price."


End file.
